Significado de Dia de San Valentín
by Blue Dark Light
Summary: Momentos en que a veces, no nos damos cuenta o simplemente ignoramos... acerca de momentos o circunstancias que abarca ese gran significado de este dia. No solo es tener un amor... es mucho más...


… La verdad, no sabría decir con exactitud acerca del significado de las palabras "amor" y "amistad".

No sabría decirles y definirles a ciencia cierta, lo que es realmente; porque el único que sabe verdaderamente sus significados y sus propósitos en nuestras vidas, es solamente nuestro creador... El responsable de darnos aliento de vida, el responsable de protegernos, de bendecirnos, de consolaros. No hay mejor libro, único y sabio, testigo de años de enseñanza y orientación moral... Ese libro, es sin lugar a duda la biblia, la mejor obra de todos los tiempos.

Lo único que sí puedo hacer, y lo único que me queda como alternativa; es solamente hacer escritos, escritos no sólo por llamar la atención o querer dar mi dominio y mi orgullo en este mundo... Porque un día caeré y fracasaré u otro me superará... ¡Y no tengo temor en eso!, es mas, yo espero con ansias esa persona, humilde y sincera, inocente como las aves mansas, como la suave brisa que toca mi rostro cada vez que me levanto, cada mañana que veo con mis ojos y agradezco con un día mas de vida... Cuando eso pase, mi motivación por explorar la vida crecerá más, y mi educación en ella también. No desearía cansar más al lector, o dejarlo más confundido con mi torpe forma de escribir... simplemente queria dejar claro, lo que mi corazón me encomienda hacer...

Este escrito, solamente explicará de manera humilde y sencilla, las situaciones por las que pasamos algunos de nosotros... hechos que pasamos desapercibidos, cosas que a la larga, no nos llama la atención... Los motivos por el cuál, verdaderamente se manifiesta realmente lo que es el amor, y la amistad... y del porqué, desde mi punto de vista, del significado real del Dia de San Valentín...

… Al estilo Rio.

Capítulo Uno: Amistades Inesperadas.

… Era una noche como otra, en las profundidades de la selva del Amazonas, una obra maestra tal, que merece no sólo su admiración, sino también su respeto. El Rio se ramifica por todas las tierras sudamericanas, nutriendo la tierra con sus dulces y cálidas aguas.

En la caída de una misteriosa y mágica cascada, cuyas aguas se pulverizan hermosamente tras el choque de las rocas y del aire... guardaba una zona boscosa, muy llamantiva por cierto... En la que cada árbol, cada rama, cada hoja... servían de refugio para un cierto tipo de guacamayos, entre el resto de aves de diversas especies. Estas llamativas aves, azules como el cielo despejado y alegre del día, representantes del escudo diurno de la atmósfera terrerstre, tesoros raros caídos del cielo ante la orden de su creador. Los científicos los llaman "Guacamayos de Spix", en honor a su descubridor, un alemán por cierto... Lo peculiar de estos exclusivos habitantes selváticos es que, poseen una cierta forma de organización muy sólida, alta sociabilidad en resumen, constituidos en un "clan", liderado por un ave con experiencia...

La vida dentro de esta "comunidad" es, que sus rutinas no estan tán lejos de ser sorprendentes, mas en horas nocturnas; sólo permanecen en sus hogares, hechos dentro de huecos en árboles, trabajados con detalles... La vida nocturna es variada; dentro de los nidos se pueden encontrar a padres arrullando a sus hijos y preparándolos para su descanso, o posiblemente compartiendo momentos amigables y dinámicos entre cada miembro del núcleo familiar... Porque es el único momento del día donde la familia se reúne y se unifica. Pueda haber otros casos; como encontrar parejas de tortolitos, ya sea al aire libre como dentro de sus hogares, aún sin hijos, disfrutando de cada momento de su privacidad, disfrutando cada piropo y poesía de cada quién... hasta el punto de culminar su amor con lujuria y placer, en un momento mágico y decisivo, para fortalecer más y soldar las cadenas que tienen soldados a los corazones amantes del momento. También es alegría en otras partes, y lo digo porque es el momento mas indicado, y mas romántico en un cierto ángulo... al presenciar el surgimiento de una nueva vida; el momento en que un retoño sale de su cascarón, ante los ojos lagrimeantes de sus padres, tomando en ese momento responsablilidad total, para guiarlo y educarlo en este mundo.

No todo es alegría en parte... también puede ser el cobijo, del sufrimiento de alguien que ha perdido a un ser querido, culpando al destino y a la muerte como autores irrefutables; también es el cobijo para aquella ave que se siente abandonada, sola y triste por no encontrar su alma gemela aún, por alguna discusión familiar que desencadenó una tragedia... de aquella ave que hizo un acto no agradable ante los ojos de Dios...

… Ya me extendí mucho, así que me dirijo al grano, para darles énfasis a este asunto...

* * *

… En lo alto de un formidable árbol, en una de sus frondosas y túpidas ramas; Un guacamayo azul, hermoso por exelencia, único y distinguible, un fabio entre su especie. Él, con su cresta frondosa y larga al iguan que la cabellera de un hombre, observaba nostálgicamente el cielo nocturno, reflejando con sus ojos la silueta de la bella luna, llena de luz, inocente en su presencia. Sus ojos sollozantes, se volvían renuentes para revelar la profunda tristeza que poseían, esos ojos turquesas sufrientes, joyas del mar sufriendo su pesar...

_«... A veces... A veces me imaginaba en este preciso lugar, la felicidad que sueño, que anhelo, que deseo... A veces me toca que ignorar la realidad, y vivir en un mundo de sueños, de placeres, de locuras. Ahora es en este lugar, testigo sin igual, de mi sufrimiento que paso cada día de mi vida. Todos estan llenos de felicidad, todos tienen un motivo para estar agradecidos de la vida misma... Eduardo pudo ver a su hija anhelada, y pudo conocer a su yerno y sus nietos, ¡al igual que la Tía Mimi claro!... Todo mundo tiene algo que celebrar... ¿Y yo?, ¿que és lo que tengo yo?... viví de mis engaños, de mi ego, de mi reputación inigualable... pero nunca me acerqué a escuchar mi corazón, y ahora sufro las consecuencias. Yo amaba hace tiempos a un ave, Perla su nombre; ella era mi luz en mi vida, el complemento de mi alma, la llave de mi corazón; pero por golpe del cruel destino, y fue arrebatada del clan, de su padre, de mi...»_, Dijo esta ave, dentro de su ser interior... suspirando con cada pensamiento, por cada meditación, por cada repaso de su mente.

_«... Pero ahora que ella ha regresado, la verdad no siento nada por ella, ni la pizca de pasión que mantenía en mi. ¿Será a caso, que solo fue por el momento?, ¿o por ser un falso amor platónico?. La verdad no siento nada por ella, ¡y eso esta bien!... porque en lo único que no soy partidario es, en desintegrar familias, ¡a eso rotundamente sí no le voy...! Pero ahora, aunque tenga a todas las hembras locas por mi, glorificado por donquier, enorgullecido por lo que soy... Es en esas situaciones en la que me doy cuenta... que siempre estaré solo; solo cada noche, cada amanecer, en cada circunstancia de la vida... ¡Nunca disfrutare mi vida al lado de otra persona, al lado de alguien que quiera y comparta amor por siempre!, ¡porqué me toca sufrir de esta manera!, ¡qué lección me quieres dar Dios!... Podría hacer muchas preguntas para las cuales, las respuestas jamas se presentarán ante su anfitrión; pueda ser algun tipo de castigo, alguna jugada del destino... ¡De qué sirve que hable lo mismo cada noche, cada dia!... ¡No conozco padre o madre alguno más que Eduardo y Mimi!, ¡siempre he estado solo!, ¡sin necesidad de nadie!... ¡siempre!... »_

* * *

… No tan inesperado, pero sí una sorpresa... Unas palmas de plumas cojen su hombro derecho, llamándole la atención rápidamente y con miedo de que su anfitrión lo vea en ese estado. Aún suspirando y tratando de secar sus lágrimas, moviliza su vista para ver de quién se trataba... pero para su sorpresa, era alguien que no se lo imaginaría ni en sus sueños...

—¡Roberto!, ¿te encuentras bien?... ¿que haces tú por aquí?, ¡hace mucho frío afuera y es peligroso!...

—¿Blu?... ¡Yo te pregunto... qué haces tú por aquí!. ¿No deberías estar junto con Perla y tus hijos?, ¡no debes descuidarte de tu familia!. — Dijo Roberto, asombrado por verlo en su presencia.

—Ah bueno... la verdad, no puedo conciliar fácilmente el sueño, asi que decidí salir un poco a tomar aire, ¡y casualmente te encuentro por aquí!. Además, Perla es fuerte, sabe cuidarse sola y lo digo por conocerla a fondo... — Dijo Blu, mientras curiosamente, observaba la expresión nostálgica de Roberto. La tristeza es el único sentimiento, que no tan fácil se esconde. Así que Blu, se acercó un poco mas, mientras se sienta en la rama. Roberto le sigue el ejemplo; aunque le fue difícil adoptar su peculiar posición, pero se sentía mas cómodo con el rabo sobre el piso.

—Ahhh... ¡Es hermosa la luna!, ¿no lo crees?... — dijo Blu

—Ehhh... bueno ¡si!, ¡me gusta su forma y su luz!... — dijo Roberto, extrañado por el raro comportamiento de su acompañante.

—Roberto... ¿Porqué estas triste?, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?...

—¡Ahhh... Nada!... ¿pues porqué lo dices?.

—... A juzgar por tu expresión en tu rostro y tus ojos llorozos, es signo que algo no esta bien... ¡la tristeza no se esconde tan fácilmente...— dijo Blu, mientras observaba, como cómicamente, cómo Roberto se frotaba fuertemente los ojos, mientras respiraba hondo, sin corresponder miradas... — Dime... ¿Qué te está pasando?, ¿porqué estas triste?...

—¡Por nada!... ¡simplemente por nada!... — dijo Roberto... pero las palabras de Blu, alteraron su estado; sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas, un vacío surgía en sus entrañas. Evitaba la mirada de Blu, para no dar a conocer su estado... — ¡No más solo me dio... se me metió una basurita en el ojo!, ¡si!... por eso me froto con mis alas... — Roberto trataba frenéticamente de secar sus lágrimas con sus alas... Pero eso no engañaba a Blu por completo.

Blu, usó su ala, y recogió delicadamente y con amistad, el cuerpo de Roberto. Él, al sentir eso, desgarró la barrera que retenía sus sentimientos... y su conciencia no podía mas con el sufrimiento. No tenía otra opción, no podía engañar más... No quería dar su mirada, por vergüenza, y por no preocupar más a Blu.

—¡Blu, lo siento!, ¡lo siento por mi situación... estoy algo sentimental!, ¡sólo eso!...— Dijo Roberto, mientras impedia ver su rostro a Blu.

—... Sé que no confías aún de mí. Lo sé porque tu fuistes algo para Perla, y te incomoda un poco mi presencia, eso lo entiendo... ¡Pero eso, no quiere decir que evite conocernos mas!. Es cierto que empezamos con la pata izquierda, ¡pero podemos comenzar de nuevo!... ¿No te parece?...

Un largo silencio, se mantuvo entre los dos machos. Blu apartó su ala, mientras escuchaba los sollozos silenciosos del ave... Se levantó lentamente, con el fín de dejarlo sólo con su sufrimiento... Pero en ese preciso momento, Roberto alzó su mirada al cielo... mientras sus lágrimas escurrían a lo largo de sus mejillas...

—... La verdad Blu, siempre he estado solo, solo por completo. No conozco el paradero de mis padres, solo recuerdos confusos de ellos, que poseo en mi cabeza. Antes tenía a Perla como mi ídolo... Pero ya no me interesa ni siquiera un poco, más que su amistad, ¡y la felicito por tener a unos hermosos hijos y a un buen esposo como tú!...—dijo Roberto entre su tristeza, mientras que Blu, volvía a sentarse a la par de él, consternado por sus palabras...

—ahhh... Bueno, ¡gracias por el cumplido!... ¡yo lo mismo diría de tí!; ¡eres el mas atractivo del clan!, ¡atraes la atención de todos!... ¡deberías sentirte bien por eso!... ¡Por tus amistades y amigos!...

—¡Blu!, ¡los amigos que tengo son por las circunstancias!... ¡no son amigos como los tuyos!, ¡siempre unidos y amistosos!... La verdad, jamás tuve un verdadero amigo, ni tampoco alguien que verdaderamente me quiera... Tú eres muy afortunado al tenerla a ella, es una buena ave y debes cuidarla... Pero mi acompañante siempre ha sido la soledad; ¡cada noche, sufro de frío!, ¡cada noche, mi respiración se hace eco por toda la habitación!, ¡cada noche... siempre vengo aquí, para describir lo miserable y ruín que es verdaderamente mi vida!...

—¿Y que pasa con lo que tu decías de "la fuerza y tu fuerza"?... ¿Que pasa con esa ave fuerte, que se nos enfrentó y nos dió una inusual bienvenida?... ¿Entonces, eso era una ilusión mía? ¿o solo me estas tomando el pelo?...

—¡Me he mentido durante mi juventud!, ¡me miento a mí mismo ahora!... ¡Yo trato de hacer lo mejor y lo máximo que pueda!... ¡Puedo tener al mundo ante mis garras!... ¡Pero cada noche, la soledad me acecha y me ataca!; ¡temo dormir!, ¡temo el porvenir!... Un día, lo que quedará de mí, solo será este cuerpo, maltratado por los años, sin conocer a nadie sincero de corazón... Cuya soledad me acompañará hasta en mi lecho de muerte... Siempre sueño, que estoy abandonado en medio de la selva, sin fuido ni viento alguno... sin nadie a mi lado. — Dijo Roberto, sollozando... mientras un llanto en silencio, comenzo a invadir su ser...

A Blu le dolió ver aquello, la tristeza de Roberto lo había contagiado un poco. Así que lo envolvió con sus alas, mientras que él se sorprendió por tal acción... Roberto se acomodó en los hombros de Blu, mientras descargaba todas sus emociones hacia fuera de su alma. Blu comenzó a sollozar también, mientras masajeaba con sus alas, sobre la espalda de Roberto...

Pasó un tiempo, y Roberto se tranquilizó un poco de su llanto, pero aún sollozaba pausadamente. Él dirigió su mirada frente a la de Blu, mientras observaba la tristeza que poseía... Blu suspiró un poco, mientras pensaba un poco en lo que iba a decir...

—Roberto... Tú sabes muy bien que no me simpatizabas cuando te ví la primera vez, pero eso no evita que entablemos una relación, una amistad mutua. Yo tampoco conocí a mis padres, soy huérfano como tú... pero por lo menos tuvistes una infancia salvaje en tu hogar, mientras que a mi, me alejaron cde mi hogar, para vivir y ser criado por una humana. ¡Estuve siempre solo, pensando que ese era mi destino!... Pero cuando conocí a Perla, todo eso cambió mi vida drásticamente... y ahora me siento bendecido por tres angelitos de amor...

—... ¡Pero por lo menos, tienes una familia, tienes una compañía!... ¿Qué mas es lo que te falta, si tu vida es perfecta!...

—¿Sabes?... compartimos el mismo sentimiento, tenemos el mismo sufrimiento. ¡Sé como te sientes y sé por lo que pasas!... ¡Y no quiero que mi amigo sigua sufriendo!.

—¿Espera?... ¿Dijistes amigo?... ¿Que no dijistes que no te simpatizabas?... — dijo Roberto, escéptico por tal comentario... pero rápidamente Blu interrumpe lo que iba a decir...

—¿Como?... ¿Te dije amigo?... No, lo que quiero decirte, es que no seamos amigos... mas bien hermanos... — dijo Blu, mientras que Roberto quedó sin palabras que decir, boquiabierto y asombrado por lo que dijo...

—¿Hermanos?... A ver... ¿Cómo esta ese asunto?; primero me dices que seremos amigos, ¿y ahora seremos hermanos?; ¿cuáles son tus razones, para decir esas cosas? — dijo Roberto, mientras, entre su tristeza, una sonrisa curiosa se formaba en su rostro... Cuando Blu, decidió seguir dando sus razones... Ambos se enfrentaron, cara a cara, mientras sus rostros estaban cerca, mutuamente, bajo la luz de la luna en auge.

—Bueno... Casualmente tenemos mucho en común; para empezar, no conocimos a nuestros padres, somos huérfanos; hemos pasado por lo mismo, en circunstancias diferentes... tenemos nuestros mismos sufrimientos y puntos de vistas; a pesar que tengamos vidas drásticamente distintas. Te propongo que seamos hermanos, para que así, podamos estar unidos, juntos. Serás parte de nuestra familia, de nuestras vidas... de mi vida. ¡Ya no estarás solo!, ¡ya no te sentirás abandonado!... Seremos el uno para el otro, sangre de mi sangre... hermanos por siempre... ¡Una inquebrantable amistad!.

Blu y Roberto, se miraron mutuamente y en conjunto; Roberto estaba admirado y felíz, mientras que Blu suspiraba con energía... Ambos comenzaron a sollozar, pero Roberto, rompe el silencio momentáneo... —¡Sólo con una condición Blu!... ¡No le cuentes a nadie, sobre mi situación!... ¿Lo harás... Hermano?...

Blu asintió con la cabeza... Y juntos se dieron un fuerte y cálido abrazo, un abrazo de reconciliación, un abrazo de pacto y de fraternización. Ambas aves, llobaban de alegría, lloraban de esperanza... lloraban dos almas gemelas.

… Mientras ellos seguían en la rama abrazados, a lo lejos; Perla, junto a sus hijos, su padre Eduardo y su tía Mimi; observaban a lo lejos, y sonreían de felicidad, al ser testigos oculares de una reconciliación nada usual, de abrazos y de consuelos, de partes de dos aves, que pensaron que nunca se relacionarían; de dos aves, que juraron amistad y compañerismo... haciendo un lazo de hermandad, que perduraría... por siempre.

FIN

**Blue Dark Light.**


End file.
